Sex, Lies and Scandal
by Lola-2011
Summary: He broke her heart. He begged her forgiveness. She took him back. Only to bring him down. R&R!
1. Sex

Sex  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Sex: heterosexual intercourse involving penetration of the vagina by the penis.  
  
  
  
The sexual tension hung in the room like a thick fog, under the waves of scented desire and unmasked fear. Lust was throwing them together in an unwanted atmosphere. They stood in silence, wondering what the other would do next, what would come of their ordeal? Would it be justice revealed if they brought the fantasy to life.  
  
Now they were only standing inches apart, he could see nothing but, want, need and desire in her eyes, she spoke softly whispering into his ear, she could make all his wildest, wettest dreams become reality only if he would allow it. Skye couldn't believe what was happening Nikolas Cassadine was pushing her away.  
  
How could this be happening? She wanted him with unknown depths of attraction and yet he somehow had the will to push her away from him like she didn't even matter. Trying to pretend that she didn't have the same effect on him as he had on her.  
  
He was in a struggle not to give into her, something that was becoming harder to do by the minute. She turned her back to him, proceeding to pout. He took a breath, a deep breath, he grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her to him, their bodies were pressed against each other. He leaned forward savagely taking her lips in his.  
  
When he pulled away he gazed into her eyes but, saw nothing but darkness and passion. Skye recaptured his lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she simultaneuosly ran her hands down to the middle of his chest, instantly ripping his shirt open.  
  
Nikolas was taken aback by her forwardness but none the less had no protests as her hands ran over his warm, bare chest and around to his back. As their kiss deepened he un zipped the back of her strapless dress, leaving only a whispering sound as it fell to the floor.  
  
She pulled away from him, her breath was ragged, her lips scarlet and swollen. He looked over her body with approval and satisfaction, he swiftly scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed, he gently kissed her on the lips and then dropped her onto the bed.  
  
Nikolas removed his shirt, while kicking off his shoes. Skye got up on her knees facing him so they were equal height, he was struggling with belt, she guided her hands over his and moved them to her hips, as she unbuckled the belt and his pants. Her fingers slid down over his zipper as he attached his mouth to her neck.  
  
His pants hit the floor, he stepped out of them instantly. He pushed Skye backwards on the bed with his weight, his lips went for hers, forcing their mouths to go another round. He lay between her thighs as he explored her neck with his lips and rough movements of his tongue.  
  
His left hand gently caressed circles on her left outer thigh, slowly making their way inward. As he ran his fingers over her sweetness, she felt him harden against her inner thigh. Reaching down she took him in her hand, running her thumb over the tip, causing him to moan.  
  
"Skye"  
  
Slowly she guided him to her opening, placing only the head of him inside her. She removed her hand, their eyes locked on each others. Slowly Nikolas pushed himself further into her warmth until he was buried deep inside of her. He began moving, creating a rhythm of short, slow thrusts. His arousal stroked her inner silkiness erotically.  
  
"Umm, Nik, that feels, so good"  
  
Skye started to move her hips up to meet him, suddenly he got the drift and began thrusting into her faster, as he did she arched her back allowing him to move deeper inside of her. He propped himself putting his weight on his hands, she spread her legs wider, placing her hands on the small of his back she pushed him into her harder as she moved her hips up off the bed.  
  
"Skye, you feel like heaven"  
  
Not being able to bare the weight on his arms any longer he lowered himself overtop of her, not missing a beat. She brought her legs up and clasped them tightly around his waist, he changed the pace and began rotating in circles, massaging her clitoris. After a few minutes he stopped his motions although he enjoyed her squirming beneath him.  
  
He thrust harder into her, pulling himself half way out before before slamming back into her, going deeper into her each time. As he forced himself into her, little did he know that it would be the last time. She squeezed her silky walls tightly around him, enabling him to move.  
  
He moved his mouth over her, pushing his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, as he explored it, she began rocking underneath of him, tightening and untightening her silkiness around his hard shaft. Her actions were sending him over the edge as he took control of her mouth she began to loosen her grip.  
  
He took the initiative and began thrusting into her again, she began to scream out her pleasure but, his mouth covered hers, muffling both their cries of ecstasy. He gave one last, forceful, upward thrust, she hit orgasm, causing her body to shake before coating him with her release. As her juices hit his shaft, he jerked filling her with jet after jet of his hot cream. He collapsed on top of her, they were hot, sweaty and completely spent. 


	2. Lies

Lies  
  
Lie: to make an untrue statement with intent to deceive.  
  
Skye entered the lakehouse doors, she wore the clothes of the previous day,  
  
they were wrinkled and dismayed. She quietly shut the door behind her, dropping her purse and keys on the table she proceeded to make her way to the couch. As she sat down she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
He wasn't there to badger her about her whereabouts of the previous night. Not that it mattered because she would just talk her way out of it, like she did every other time. Sooner or later he would waltz through the doors and demand explanations. At least she was good at what she was doing, she considered herself to be one of the best fabricators in the universe.  
  
But, right now she didn't want to think about that, she wanted to take a long hot shower, washing the essence of Nikolas and spent sex from her skin. She leisurely made her way into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind her, she began unbuttoning her shirt, as she slipped it off her shoulders, she reached into the shower turning it on.  
  
She held her hand under the water testing the temperature, retracting her hand, she finished undressing. Skye carefully stepped into the shower, the hot water pulsated over her skin, erasing his scent from her, the only thing she was left with was the memory of their passion.  
  
Just as the prospect of relaxation began to take her physique over, she was interrupted, the shower door flung open, letting in a draft of cold air. Skye gasped  
  
"Jax, you scared the hell out of me"  
  
"Sorry" He mumbled, "Are you nearly done?"  
  
"Well, I was" Skye answered putting on her fake smile as best she could.  
  
"Hurry up then, I want to talk to you"  
  
"Alright" She quickly agreed  
  
Jax just stood there, his eyes glued to her, he was lost deep in thought.  
  
"Do you mind shutting the door, it's getting a little chilly in here"  
  
"Of course" He shut the door and wondered out into the living room. About twenty minutes later a dampened haired Skye appeared.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asked taking a seat across from him.  
  
"I want to talk about where you were last evening"  
  
"Oh, I see" Skye replied, letting her eyes wonder down to the floor  
  
"You see what?"  
  
"That you don't trust me" Skye challenged  
  
"Skye, I never said I didn't trust you, I just asked you where you were".  
  
Skye brought her eyes up off the ground, "If you trusted me, it wouldn't matter where I was"  
  
Skye's sarcasm irritate Jax, "Just inform me where the hell you were".  
  
"Fine, I was at my fathers" She didn't know why she said it, it was just the first thing that popped into her head.  
  
"Really? All night?"  
  
Make it believable Skye. make it work, she told herself, "Yes, I went over to talk with him, he didn't get in until late and after we were finished it was quite late and he demanded that I stay there instead of driving back here".  
  
"And Monica allowed that?"  
  
"Monica's out of town on business, some sort of doctors conference"  
  
"Well, that certainly makes sense" Jax admitted, more to himself than anyone  
  
"Jax?" Skye asked changing the tone of her voice  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where did you think I was?" She asked innocently  
  
"I didn't know"  
  
"Really?"  
  
He wanted their relationship to work, the best thing to do was to be honest after all she was willing to give him a second chance after he ripped her heart apart. "Well, I thought you were with someone else".  
  
"Who would I be with?, I have no lovers that returned from the dead, unless the one has surfaced but, I'm pretty confident he's dead after all a couple of us buried him". Skye concluded innocently.  
  
"Is this continually going to be about Brenda?" Jax demanded  
  
"Well, Jax, our marriage bed was pretty warm when you jumped into her arms, she never loved you like you wanted her to, don't you get that by now Jax?"  
  
Jax knew that Skye was right in her justification, "Sometimes love isn't sufficient"  
  
"And what is Jax? Trust?, Is that it, you could trust Brenda?"  
  
"Brenda wasn't who I thought she was".  
  
"Wow, you use that extenuation alot".  
  
"It's not an excuse, it's the truth"  
  
"Maybe Brenda and I should form a "We're not who you think we are" coalition".  
  
"Whimsical Skye"  
  
"Well, Jax, does Brenda still hold your heart? Or did she get it confused with Sonny's?"  
  
"You like Sonny, Skye?"  
  
Skye paused before answering, wondering what he was getting at, "No, why would inquire that?"  
  
"You talk about him alot"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, I talk about Alexis alot, I'm not all the crazy about her either"  
  
"She got you off on murder charges"  
  
"Yeah, because she was the damn killer or should I say Kristina, seriously Jax, for a lawyer, she's a nut case".  
  
"Saved your ass though didn't she?"  
  
"Saved Brenda and Jason's asses too Jax" Skye pointed out.  
  
"You're the one that always mentions Brenda"  
  
"Well, she ruined my vitality there for a while".  
  
"I'm back aren't I?" Jax knew that as soon as he said that last sentence that he was as good as dead.  
  
Skye started to fume, but she knew that she had to remain calm. "Oh, so I should be thanking her for giving you back to me, because you're such a great prize".  
  
"It wasn't like that and you know it" Jax defended himself  
  
"I understand the entire second chances thing, Jax and that's what we're doing here, having a second chance at happiness, can't we just let the past fare?"  
  
"Fine, no more about the past, we'll just eradicate those moments from our lives and look towards the future".  
  
"Jax, I really want things to work out for us this time, I love you, I want to be with you forever, you're the only one, don't you know that by now?"  
  
"I love Skye and things will work out this time. No secrets"  
  
"No secrets" Skye agreed.  
  
TBC....................................................  
  
Please be kind and leave a review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Scandal

Scandal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Scandal: a circumstance or action that offends propriety or established moral conceptions or disgraces those associated with it.  
  
This was it, everything was now coming to an end, everything had been thrown into view of the open eye and now everyone would know the truth. The affair, the affair of a lifetime that Skye Quartermaine Jacks was carrying on with Nikolas Cassadine was exposed.  
  
Someone had been tracking Skye, tracking her every move and she constantly ended up in the Port Charles Hotel. True she was married to Jax, she had taken him back after his little venture with Brenda Barrett was over. It was nothing other than Jax's own stupidity to think that Skye would or could forgive and disregard what he did to her.  
  
Skye would never allow him live his mistake down, together or apart he was going to pay and pay miserably, rather he wanted to or not. She had promised him that he wouldn't live a fairytale perfect life, not while she still drew breath and she was not about to go back on her word. A true Chandler never did.  
  
Everyone thought that she spiraled out of control when in reality she was just showing her true colours. Something she had forgot about when she came to Port Charles. It took her a while to refind herself but, now that she has regained her control and vengeance was going to be served on a silver platter.  
  
Skye sat impatiently waiting on the couch in the lakehouse, waiting for Jax to get home so he could banter her about what the hell was going on, and that would be the moment that her true intentions were revealed. The reason she took him back and made him realize his love for her all over again.  
  
Sure enough he came waltzing through the doors, and his mouth flew open, "Antoinette, what the hell is going on?" He had never been so mad in his life, reading about his wife's affair in the paper and having to dodge everyone's questions.  
  
"Jasper, darling, I'm right here there's no need to shout"  
  
He walked over to her, "How can you just sit there, calmly like nothings happened?"  
  
"Jax, what are you talking about?" She asked as she stood up, facing him.  
  
"Like you don't know".  
  
"No, I have no clue what you're rambling on about so if you'd like to explain, I'm all ears"  
  
Jax took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, she was being truly sincere, she really didn't know what he was talking about, "Skye, someone wrote a very hurtful, untrue story in the PC Harold about you".  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Basically that you were having an affair with Nikolas Cassadine and the two of you have been spending nights together at the Port Charles Hotel, the suite that Luis Alcazar was killed in, for the past few months".  
  
"Oh my god" Was all Skye could say, sure mean, untrue things were printed about her all the time but, this was nothing but the pure truth.  
  
"I know, I can't believe that someone would be so cruel".  
  
"Cruel?"  
  
"Yes, cold hearted and cruel, Skye, there's no justification for defamation of your character like this, I'll make them retract their story and have an apology printed".  
  
Everything was now coming together and the time was perfect, the months of scheming, manipulating, lying, deceiving and painful intentions were now about to pay off and immensely, "There will be no need for that" Skye stated unaffectedly.  
  
Jax looked into her eyes, moments before they were dancing with happiness, now they reflected nothing but evil, her demons were surfacing, "Why not?"  
  
Skye flashed a bright smile, "The PC Harold, printed nothing but the raw truth".  
  
Jax was absolutely stunned, could she really be implying what he thought? "The truth?"  
  
"Yes, it's all true, Nikolas and I have been spending a vast deal of time at the Port Charles Hotel, Alcazar's suite to be exact, see that was the first place that I tasted bitter revenge and once I got the first taste, I had no  
  
intentions of stopping until I was completely satisfied with my accomplishments"  
  
"Your accomplishments?"  
  
"Yes, You told me you loved me and then you tore my world apart when Brenda came back, I knew that you wanted to be with her from the moment I seen you two together in your hospital room after the accident, I also knew that Brenda would deceive you and that you would come crawling back to me on your hands and knees afterwards so, I thought, why not get a little enjoyment from the entire mess, a mess that you created. Now I hope that I've crushed your world like you crushed mine and it was all worth it"  
  
"Skye, I love you, we can work through this, people make mistakes all the time"  
  
"Yes, I know, but this time Jax, you were the mistake, you're not the man I thought I married, you're different, I can't stay in a relationship were trust is always being challenged and lies overcome us".  
  
"Skye, I need you, I need you with me, Nikolas doesn't"  
  
Skye gave him an icy look, shooting daggers through his heart. "He has my heart, Jax"  
  
Jax didn't like the treatment from Skye that he was receiving, she was kicking him to the curb just like he had done her. "I thought you wanted us to work through things, to have a future?"  
  
"Well, that was just a little dirty deception, Nikolas is the one I want".  
  
Skye said all the words to him that he had said to her the day he walked out on her and now that he was on the opposite end he didn't like them, not one bit and to think that all of this could have been avoided if he would have just walked away from Brenda.  
  
Skye looked Jax in the eyes, "Goodbye Jasper Jacks".  
  
She then turned around walking out the lakehouse doors, away from him forever, she never once looked back as she got into her car and drove away. Jax stood there long after she was gone, this was all his fault and he deserved  
  
what she did, there was no denying that.  
  
"Goodbye, Antoinette Quartermaine".  
  
He knew that he had lost her forever, she had stepped into a new life with someone worthy of her love.  
  
The End  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
